Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin From all of the visible appearances as a disobedient adolescent, Kevin is a sociopath that Zac and Wes encounters after Zac has a quarrel with his grandfather.When Zac and Wes 1st met Kevin when Zac was 10,Wes was 9 and Kevin was 13 and Kevin was about to be beaten up by some thugs at a arcade but then Zac went XLR8 stopped the thugs,Kevin shows them his powers and over charges a game and makes it shoot out game tokens. Kevin`s powers at age 13 Kevin has powers because his DNA is 50%Human/50%Osmosian * Can absorb and redirect energy * Can use absorbed energy to over load/turn on/or turn off machinery * Can use absorbed energy to shoot lightning form his hands * Can use absorbed energy to shoot energy blasts form his hands * Can use absorbed energy to make explosions * If he absorbs Omnitrix energy he can turn into omnitrix aliens but then after Zac and Wes almost got arrested because of Kevin they get into a fight and Kevin tries to pull the Omnitrix off Zac it releases a feed back pules and Kevin absorbs it but it is to much and it turns Kevin into a mutant monster giving Kevin all the powers(and weaknesses ) of the Omnitrix aliens whose parts he is made of. Omnitrix alien parts are: * Heatblast`s Left Arm * Diamondhead`s Right Arm * Fourarms`s body,legs,head,both left eyes,and arm count * Wildmutt`s lower arms,and sensors * Grey Matter`s right eye * Upgrade`s upper back * Ripjaws`s teeth,gills,and luminescent dangler * Stinkfly`s wings * XLR8`s tail * Ghostfreak`s Skin track * and his own human hair and shorts And then a couple of months later he and Vilgax got thrown into Null Void age 16 then 3 years later Kevin showed up on Earth again he had gotten into the alien black market and he was brokering a deal with the forever knights and the DNAliens but then Zac,Wes,Gwen,and Magister Labride busted them and then the forever knights and the DNAliens ran off with out paying Kevin and so we decide that we needed kevins help if we are going to beat the DNAliens and then Kevin joined the team Although he is somewhat unwilling to do much in the way of helping, he is not against the idea of fighting against the DNAliens. His tendencies toward violence keep him fighting alongside Zac,Wes,and Gwen,, but he is still reluctant on further investigating. When Magister dies due to a tear in his containment suit, Kevin is convinced to join on full time in assisting Zac,Wes and Gwen, as repayment for the alien saving his life. now that Kevin is older he has different powers Kevin`s age 16 powers * Can cover his body with an armor coating of any solid substance he touches (for example wood,stone,metal,rubber,and crystal) (how much the armor covers him depend on the mass of the object he got it from * when Kevin gets a armor coating he also gets super strong * when Kevin gets a armor coating he also gets super durability * when Kevin gets a stone armor coating he can pull boulders out of the ground and throw them * when Kevin gets a Metal armor coating he can use him self as a lightning rode * when Kevin gets a Rubber armor coating he also gets super bouncing * Kevin can share his armor coating with others as long he is touching them but then Kevin made a machine to hack the Omnitrix and Sonitrix but the Omnitrix gave out a feed back pules and turns Kevin to a mutant monster again,making him use a ID mask to keep up his human appearance. and now Kevin lost his old powers but gained new ones Kevin`s age 16 mutant monster form powers * Is Super Strong * Is Super Durable * Can Shape Shift his hands into tools and weapons(for example a Stone ball with crystal Spikes,Metal clippers,stone or metal blocks,Metal blades,Can turn his arm`s into Stone Arms covered with Crystal Spikes) Kevin`s new mutant form looks like its made of substances he as got a armor coating off of in the past,but its not its actually made of substances that some Omnitrix aliens are made of. And they are: * Wood - Legs(most likely from Swampfire) * Metal - Lower Body and Right Arm (Most likely from Lodestar`s head) * Stone - Upper body,Left Arm,neck,and right said of head(possible form Diamondhead or Chromastone) * Crystal - Left said of head(most likely form Diamondhead) Weaknesses * Kevin may have all the close range attack a person could as for but he has no long attacks age 17 Kevin age 17 powers: after the Omnitrix was destroyed kevin reverted back to normal getting back his matter absorbtion powers but retaining the shape shifting powers from his age 16 mutant from. * Can cover his body with an armor coating of any solid substance he touches (for example wood,stone,metal,rubber,and crystal) (how much the armor covers him depend on the mass of the object he got it from * when Kevin gets a armor coating he also gets super strong * when Kevin gets a armor coating he also gets super durability * when Kevin gets a stone armor coating he can pull boulders out of the ground and throw them * when Kevin gets a Metal armor coating he can use him self as a lightning rode * when Kevin gets a Rubber armor coating he also gets super bouncing * When Kevin gets a armor coating he can repair opjects made of the same Material * Kevin can share his armor coating with others as long he is touching them * when Kevin has a armor coating he can Shape Shift his hands into differnt tools and weapons which ones depends on what kind of armor coating(for example a Stone or crystal ball with Spikes,Metal clippers,stone or metal blocks,Metal blades,Can turn his arm`s into Stone Arms covered with Crystal Spikes,Crystal blades) *Kevin can still absorb and redirct energy but dosen`t anymore sence he found out that it makes Osmosians go insane *Kevin Can also absorb 1/10 of the power any being he touchs but chosses not to because the being he would absorb it from would die,and he would become insane in the forge of creation when Zac,young Zac,Wes,and Gwen got knocked out kevin had to absorb the Ultimatrix to beat Ultimate Aggregor(he abored Aggergors Power to)these actions made kevin become the mutant known as Ultimate Kevin Appernce: Appearance: ■Fourarms' torso, arm count, back and legs ■Jetray's right foot, half of his face, upper back, right eyebrow, eyes, and mouth ■Diamondhead's right arm structure ■Spidermonkey's lower right arm ■Big Chill's blue wings and antennae ■Swampfire's left arm structure ■Lodestar's left shoulder spike ■Humungousaur's chest,tail,half of his face(Swampfire`s Skin),and Jaw(Fourarms` Skin) ■Chromastone's crystals on his right shoulder ■Two of Brainstorm's legs in place of a lower left arm and right claw (Diamondhead's skin) ■Rath's left claw, left hand (Swampfire's skin), left foot (Jetray's skin) ■Water Hazard's water ports Abilities